


Unexpected Result

by maegstah



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Will, Domestic, Established Relationship, Feet Licking, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Lots of feet action, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pedicures, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rimming, Top Hannibal, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maegstah/pseuds/maegstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Will spends a few days doing continuous yard work for their home in Argentina, he notices that all that physical labor has taken a real toll on his feet. Hannibal finds a way to thank Will for all his hard work by helping him unwind and relax with a pedicure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Result

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut! Thank you to [peacefrog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog) for being the nicest person ever by reading this over and giving me the courage to post this. I just wanna warn, if you don't like feet, you probably don't wanna read this. Otherwise, I give to you, this filth.

Will doesn’t exactly know why or how he agreed to letting Hannibal give him a pedicure.

Maybe it was because his feet _have_ been looking a little rough lately from all the barefoot yard work he’d been doing, so much so that even he had to admit they weren’t in great shape. All dry, rough skin and chipped toenails. 

Maybe it was because Hannibal made a convincing argument about how one’s feet undergo a lot of stress day to day. “Although seemingly unnecessary, pedicures actually offer a great deal of benefits, Will. They decrease the chance for infections, preserve the skin, and promote circulation,” he’d said.

Or maybe because he would take any chance he could get that involved Hannibal touching him, even if it were his feet. It wasn’t that he felt uncomfortable about having them touched; in fact, he wasn’t really sure how he felt about that at all.  
  
Regardless, now he is sitting on their bed patiently waiting for Hannibal to set things up for this pedicure in their bathroom. 

Hannibal saw how stiff Will had been walking around lately. All that yard work was surely taking a toll on him. Will had started complaining of his feet hurting a few days ago, and Hannibal had noticed the slight limping he had adapted from the pain. A little pampering should do the trick, so he suggested a nice, relaxing pedicure. It took persuading, but Will eventually agreed.

While Will waits, Hannibal draws a warm bath in the porcelain tub and drops in a handful of Epsom salt. When the tub fills and the salt begins to foam on the surface, he turns off the faucet and gently stirs the water around with his hand to check the temperature. He then collects a nail file, clippers, and a cuticle pusher and cutter from the medicine cabinet and places the tools on a small towel near the edge of the counter.

“Will, you may come in,” Hannibal calls.

Will hesitantly enters the bathroom as Hannibal is standing by the tub, neatly rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

Hannibal smiles up at him, “Hello, Will. If you would, please undress and step into the tub." 

Will pulls his t-shirt over his head and begins unfastening his pants, “You said you were giving me a pedicure, not a full spa treatment.”

Hannibal watches as Will tugs off his pants and steps out of his boxers and leaves them in a pile on the floor. “The bath is meant to relax you and also aid in softening your cuticles. It will make your skin much easier to work with. Now, please.” Hannibal gestures towards the steaming tub.

Will playfully rolls his eyes and flashes a smile at Hannibal before carefully stepping into the water. He sinks in with his feet at the end of the tub closest to Hannibal and lets out a satisfied groan when he is submerged up to his chin.

He sighs, “It _does_ feel good.”

Hannibal smiles and picks up a washcloth and lathers it with a bar of unscented soap. Will sits up and allows Hannibal to wash him.

Kneeling on the floor next to the tub, Hannibal devotedly runs the washcloth up and down the length of Will’s strong arms, which are now tinted pink from the sun. Next, he washes under his arms and across his soft chest. He continues washing up and down the smooth planes of Will’s back with the cloth, and then bringing it between his legs, where he gently strokes and washes his soft cock. The intimacy is striking to Will. When he finishes washing Will’s legs and feet, he rings out the washcloth and hangs it over the side of the tub.

Hannibal then stands up to take a seat on the closed lid of the toilet next to the tub. He folds a towel and places it on his lap and then reaches into the water to lift Will’s left foot out of the tub to rest on top of the towel. Will’s body feels warm and weightless from Hannibal’s affectionate washing. He sighs as he sinks lower into the water.

Hannibal smiles, “Good. Relax for me. Have you ever gotten a pedicure before, Will?” Hannibal picks up the nail clippers and takes gentle hold of Will’s big toe, examining the length of its nail.

Will can’t help but raise a skeptical brow at Hannibal, “No, I can’t say I have. Never had much time for that sort of thing. But I take it you have.”

Hannibal carefully trims each toenail to an adequate length on Will’s foot and swaps out the clippers for the nail file, “I have. During my time in Baltimore, I frequented a spa where I would get pedicures regularly. Feet take the brunt of every day life. It’s important to take great care of them.” 

Will hums and observes Hannibal as he uses the file to even out and smooth the edge of each nail. The look on Hannibal’s face as he does this is akin to worship. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Will asks. 

Hannibal nods and uses the cuticle pusher to gently push back any overgrown cuticle on Will’s toes, the feeling is strange and unfamiliar and he spreads his toes out.

“Are you not?” Hannibal asks.

“It’s a bit strange. My feet have never been touched this much.”

Will stretches his arms out and rests them on the sides of the tub as Hannibal continues to work on his toes. The water and Epsom salt has fully relaxed the tension that has been plaguing his muscles. As he watches Hannibal, he can’t help but feel adoration towards the man for doing all of this for him. Although he was skeptical about having his feet touched so thoroughly, all this attention has proven to be quite pleasurable thus far.

Hannibal clips off the last section of cuticle on Will’s small toe with the cutters when he asks, “Does it make you uncomfortable to have your feet touched?”

Will raises his eyebrows, “No, no. It actually feels kind of nice. I’m enjoying it, really. And the bath too. Um, thank you.”

Hannibal smiles and gently places Will’s foot back into the bath, “No need to thank me. It’s truly my pleasure, Will.”

Will returns the smile and wiggles his pedicured toes under the water. They feel refreshed. He lifts his right leg out of the water and crosses it over his left so that he can rest his foot in Hannibal’s lap. He closes his eyes and lets Hannibal repeat the process on his right foot. His mind feels blissfully blank; all of his attention is focused on the care Hannibal is giving him. He hasn’t been treated this well in…well, ever. Maybe an occasional lackluster shoulder massage by Molly, but no one has ever given this much attention to his body or his feet before. Let alone given him a _pedicure_. And _enjoyed_ doing it. 

When Hannibal is finished with Will’s nails, he places the tools on the counter and checks his work until he is satisfied. Just when Will thinks he’s finished, Hannibal begins to run firm fingers along his calf muscle. He works to rub out a particularly tense spot just above the heel of Will’s foot until it gives. 

Will closes his eyes and lets out a contented sigh when Hannibal moves to Will’s ankle and gently massages the tissue around it. Pleased with Will’s reaction, Hannibal begins to firmly rub around the heel of Will’s foot with his thumbs. An unexpected pleasurable feeling caused by the kneading makes Will’s breath hitch. He feels his leg go fully lax and he tilts his head back to rest against the tub. 

“How does that feel, Will?” Hannibal asks as he firmly runs his thumbs up and down the arch of Will’s foot.

Will lets out a quiet moan, “Really good. That feels great.”

Hannibal continues the motion, rubbing and kneading the hard tendons in Will’s foot until they begin to loosen. He admires the soft skin, paler compared to Will’s legs, which are now tan from constantly working in their yard under a hot Argentinian sun. And the thick tendons and veins running along the top of his foot. The light dusting of dark hair on each knuckle of his freshly pedicured toes. Will Graham’s feet are a thing of beauty. Hannibal teasingly runs a finger up the high, delicate arch of Will’s foot, which twitches at the ticklish sensation.

A giggle escapes from Will’s mouth, “Stop that.” Will curls his toes, arching away from Hannibal’s finger.

“Shh,” Hannibal smiles and returns to firmly massaging the thick pads of Will’s foot.

Will happily allows Hannibal to continue working him into relaxation, groaning when he presses into a particularly sore point.

“There?” Hannibal whispers as he continues pressing with the heels of his hands.

Will’s eyes open to slits and set on Hannibal’s hands working his flesh, he nods.

The sight of Hannibal’s forearms flexing with the motion of his hands makes Will flush. His cock stirs and he sinks down even lower into the tub, pushing his foot further into Hannibal’s lap. He nudges Hannibal’s stiff arousal with the heel of his foot.

“Ah, you are enjoying this.”

Hannibal glances up at Will while spreading his fingers in between Will’s toes and lightly squeezing. His eyes have become endlessly dark and hungry. He continues clenching and unclenching his hand to massage between Will’s toes.

Will pulls his foot away, uncrossing his leg and placing it back into the steamy water. He raises his left foot out of the tub and places it back into Hannibal’s lap to rub against his clothed erection. Hannibal looks down at the sight between his legs and licks his lips. Will’s breath hitches as Hannibal takes hold of Will’s foot and brings it up to his mouth. He slowly kisses along the inner arch as Will watches in anticipation.

He gasps as Hannibal drags the tip of his tongue along the area he just kissed, the teasing sensation causing his toes to curl and his legs to fall open. He feels himself growing harder with each drag of Hannibal’s tongue.

Hannibal licks his lips and sighs, “Oh, Will. You’re delicious.”

He plants a firm kiss on the pad of Will’s big toe as he returns to kneading the pads of his foot. He locks eyes with Will and Will watches as Hannibal then opens his mouth and wraps it around his toe. Will moans and feels his cock twitch and begin to grow hard under the water. Hannibal pulls his mouth off with a pop and licks a broad stripe from the heel of Will’s foot to the tips of his small toes and begins to suckle on them.

Will is in awe. He sucks on his bottom lip and attempts to wiggle his toes inside Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal responds by dragging his teeth against the sensitive pads of Will’s toes, causing him to release a loud moan. 

Will can feel his cock throbbing, the foot Hannibal is using his mouth on feels like it’s on fire. Hannibal is greedily licking and sucking on each of Will’s toes. Will is panting now; he clenches his hands in an attempt to get ahold of himself. 

“Hannibal,” he grits out.

Hannibal looks to Will as he pulls his mouth off of his toes and resumes planting kisses up the top of his foot.

Will shivers and arches his back as he spreads his legs wider, his hips roll upwards.

“Hannibal, please.”

The wantonness sight of Will writhing in the tub strikes Hannibal. He gently places a final kiss to Will’s foot and places it back in the water. He stands up from the toilet seat and bends down to wrap his arms around Will’s waist. Will throws his arms around Hannibal’s neck as he lifts him out of the tub and into his arms. As Hannibal carries him into the bedroom, Will sucks on his neck and grinds his erection against his stomach. 

Hannibal reaches the bed and drops a soaking wet Will down onto it. They make quick work to remove Hannibal of his clothes and when he’s finally naked Will is mouthing any area of skin he can reach. Hannibal runs his fingers through Will’s curls, tugging his head back to crush their mouths together. Will moans and opens his mouth to Hannibal, sucking on his tongue while he sneaks a hand between them to tug at his cock.

Hannibal groans and nips at Will’s plush bottom lip before pulling away. Will gasps in surprise when Hannibal grabs hold of his ankles and pushes his legs back against his chest to bare him open. A growl seems to escape from Hannibal’s mouth before he dives between Will’s ass cheeks and licks around the rim of twitching muscle.

“ _Fuck,”_ Will cries out. He takes hold of his legs to keep himself open for Hannibal.

His toes curl and he shivers when Hannibal hums in appreciation, his mouth sucking around Will’s hole. Hannibal pulls back and licks broad stripes from his opening to just underneath his balls. He spreads Will’s cheeks farther with his hands and traces around his glistening entrance with his tongue before plunging it inside and moaning. 

“Oh my god,” Will sobs; his head falls back against the bed. His own fingers are digging into the backs of his thighs as Hannibal fucks the clenching ring of his entrance with his tongue as deep as he can. Hannibal pulls back and spits into Will’s spread hole before pushing three of his fingers into Will’s open mouth.

Will eagerly sucks on them, moaning as he coats them in as much saliva as he can before Hannibal pulls them away. He rubs the tip of one finger around Will’s entrance before slowly pushing inside. The tight muscle quickly adjusts to the intrusion and Hannibal is soon pushing in another finger alongside the first, and then a third, slowly spreading them and pushing in and out to stretch Will open for him. When Hannibal curls his fingers to stroke against Will’s prostate he cries out and arches his back, pushing his ass farther down onto Hannibal’s fingers.

“Please,” Will begs, “Hannibal, please. _Fuck me_." 

Hannibal withdraws his fingers from Will and takes his throbbing cock in hand, roughly stroking himself before lining up with Will’s stretched hole and slowly pushing inside. Will gasps and tries to focus on adjusting to Hannibal’s thick cock as he sinks deeper. When his hips are flush against Will’s ass, he leans forward to rest Will’s legs on his shoulders. Will’s hands fly up to tangle in Hannibal’s hair, tugging his face down to kiss him as Hannibal begins roughly thrusting into him.

Every thrust, each one harder than the last, pulls a silent cry from Will, gasping and panting from feeling so full of Hannibal’s cock. He drags his nails across Hannibal’s back as he tries to hang on, he’s sure he breaks the skin. The sensation pulls a groan from Hannibal, who is licking and sucking underneath Will’s jaw, moving across his collarbone as he pushes Will’s legs farther back so he can thrust even deeper. The change in the angle causes the head of Hannibal’s cock to rub against his prostate with each thrust, making him sob and arch his back against Hannibal.

"Oh, Will," Hannibal moans.

He bites at the junction between Will's neck and shoulder, his hips slapping against Will’s ass as he thrusts into him hard and deep. Will's feet are high in the air, moving with the motion of Hannibal's thrusts. Hannibal pulls back and mouths along the curve of one of Will’s ankles, working his way towards his foot. Will whines and grips the sheets beneath him in anticipation. When Hannibal’s mouth reaches Will’s foot, he licks along the arch and tongues in between each of his toes. Will is staring up at Hannibal in awe as he worships his foot with his mouth, licking and sucking on each of his toes. Hannibal can’t help but moan from the feeling of Will clenching down on his cock and the raw taste of him in his mouth.

Will is crying out now, barely hanging on, Hannibal is nailing his prostate with each thrust. He can’t hold off any longer, he finally pushes his hand between them to wrap around his weeping cock, quickly stroking himself to Hannibal’s thrusts. He feels himself getting close, about to tip over the edge. Then Hannibal is biting down on the heel of his foot, and Will is crying out as he finally comes.

He comes and he feels his orgasm burn up through his toes, shuddering as each wave peaks and leaves him spurting between both of their chests. Hannibal pushes through as Will clenches around him, chasing his own release. He feels his orgasm approaching and groans with Will’s foot still in his mouth as he tips over the edge and fills Will with his come. He rides the after shocks, slowly thrusting into Will’s oversensitive hole until he begins to turn soft and Will hisses in pain.

Only when it becomes uncomfortable, does Hannibal slowly pull himself free and collapse on the bed alongside Will to try to catch his breath. 

Will turns his head to face Hannibal when his hips stop twitching and he is finally able to uncurl his toes. He runs a hand through Hannibal’s hair and grins. 

“So, you really like my feet.” 

Hannibal returns the smile and kisses Will’s forehead, “Naturally. I _love_ all parts of you, Will.” 

Will slots one of his legs between Hannibal’s and rubs his foot along a strong calf muscle. He brushes a lazy kiss to Hannibal’s lips.

“It’s okay if you like my feet. I liked it too. If you couldn’t tell." 

Hannibal grins and drapes his arm across Will’s waist, “I hadn’t the slightest notion.”

After cleaning the both of them with a towel retrieved from the bathroom, Will returns to his spot in bed next to Hannibal, then reaches over and pulls a blanket over them. He nuzzles Hannibal’s forehead while Hannibal traces light circles on Will’s back with his fingers.

Will lets out a contented sigh, “I’m definitely feeling relaxed now. Maybe we could do that again. When my legs don’t feel like Jell-O anymore.”

Hannibal chuckles and kisses Will on the nose, “It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and criticisms are welcome! xx
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://maegstah.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
